Sabor a ti
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez que el amor sin pecado es como el huevo sin sal, y a ellos esa idea no les agradaba.
1. Orgullo

**Disclaimer:** Sokugeki no Soma no me pertenece.

 **Género:** Atracción- sexual- no- resuelta.

 **Pecado inspirador:** Orgullo

* * *

Su olor a menta

Erina actúa extraño. Era obvio para todos, salvo, tal vez, para la propia Erina. Todos lo notaban, después de todo, no había que ser genio, ni mucho menos, para hacerlo.

Hisako se daba cuenta. Le sonreía como si fuera un niña pequeña que aún no ha comprendido porqué se caen las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, ¡y cómo no hacerlo!, si a todo el mundo tenía que pasarle al menos una vez en la vida y Erina no era la excepción. Aun así decidió no intervenir más de la cuenta, después de todo, era un proceso que tenía que atravesar por sí misma. Solo así lo disfrutaría.

Alice, por otro lado, no era tan considerada. También sabía qué le pasaba a su prima, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles. Le parecía inconcebible que _la muy lista y perfecta Erina_ no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo tan _elemental;_ eso era cabezonería pura e iba a hacer algo al respecto. Además, quizás podría divertirse un poco con eso.

Porque estaba claro, lo que le sucedía a la pequeña consejera tenía un único nombre:

─Erina─rió su prima, como si estuviera a punto de confesar una travesura de la que se sentía orgullosa─, estás enamorada.

El silencio se hizo presente. Hisako frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento de la chica. Alice, por otro lado, seguía sonriendo, como si realmente esperara algún tipo de felicitación, y Erina las miraba a una y a otra alternadamente, como si de pronto les hubiera salido otra cabeza.

─¿Qué tonterías estás di-diciendo, Alice?─le espetó a su prima. Le ardía la cara y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la rabia que le producía oír _semejante barbaridad_ ─¿Y de _quién_ podría _yo_ estar _enamorada_ , eh?

Entonces Arato quiso detenerla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida:

─Ay, tontita─volvió a sonreír─, pues de Yukihira Soma, ¿de quién más, sino?

Fue como si le soltaran una bomba en pleno rostro. Enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible, y tras tartamudear alguna respuesta que hasta a ella misma le pareció absurda e ininteligible, se retiró con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

─Alice-san, eso fue completamente innecesario─le respondió la asistente de cabello rosáceo con las manos puestas en jarra.

La albina rió como única respuesta, ignorando completamente a la otra.

Afuera, Erina daba vueltas en círculos. Estaba enfadada, ¡indignada!, echaba humo por las orejas y daba cada paso con una firmeza intimidante. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Siquiera insinuar que _ella_ podía sentir _algo_ por ese _pobretón._

 _¡Hah!_

De todas las tonterías que pudo hacer inventado su prima para molestarla, tenía que ser algo relacionado con Yukihira-kun; no podía haber nada más lejos de la verdad. Es decir, él no le provocaba _absolutamente nada;_ ni su caótico pelo rojo que había crecido un poco desde que lo conoció hasta la fecha, cubriéndole levemente la frente y parte de los ojos. Tampoco sus ojos dorados, llenos de seguridad y determinación, y de una picardía intimidante. ¡Y ni hablar de los músculos de su espalda! Esos que parecían cincelados por un ángel y que se marcaban a través de la camiseta del comedor de su familia con cada movimiento que hace con el cuchillo…

El hilo de sus pensamientos de cortó súbitamente cuando chocó contra algo duro que la lanzó hacia atrás. Su caída fue detenida por otra fuerza de igual magnitud, pero en sentido contrario, que la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia adelante. Nakiri apenas sí pudo reaccionar ante todo ese ir y venir, y cuando tomó conciencia de su lugar en el espacio, estaba pegada contra el pecho de Yukihira Soma, quien le miraba desde arriba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

─Oh, Nakiri, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¡y sin Arato!─le sonrió abiertamente con dos hileras de dientes blancos─ Pero deberías tener cuidado, podrías lastimarte.

La cobriza tardó solo un segundo en reaccionar. Su olor a menta inundó sus fosas nasales. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo sino palidecer por la cercanía, para luego enrojecer violentamente hasta la raíz del pelo al darse cuenta de que aún tenía su muñeca siendo sujetada por el chico.

─¡N-no es a-asunto tuyo!─replicó, apartándose rápidamente de él y haciendo que soltase su mano─ Y-yo sé perfectamente dónde voy, ¿sabes?

Él solamente rió, divertido por la actitud de la consejera a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

─Definitivamente me gustas más cuando no traes a Arato-san colgando de tu cintura─volvió a comentar, ahora dándose la vuelta para irse por donde había venido─. Cuídate, ¿sí?

─¡O-oye…!

Quería replicar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta y tuvo que conformarse con patear el suelo con molestia. ¡Maldito Yukihira!

No obstante a toda su molestia, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que éste se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y su cara ardía como si la hubiese puesto sobre la plancha caliente. Entonces, una sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba, y a regañadientes, se dio cuenta de lo inevitable:

Quizás su prima tuviera razón.

Quizás a ella sí le gustaba Yukihira Soma. Pero una cosa era segura; Nakiri Erina jamás de los jamases lo admitiría en voz alta, y mucho menos a la loca desquiciada de su prima Alice.

.

* * *

 **Ay, estoy emocionada. Hay TAN poco material de ellos dos por esta página (al menos en español), que tuve que hacerme a la tarea de llenarlo un poco, y la verdad es que el resultad me parece bastante satisfactorio. Lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este One Shot y espero, de corazón, que ustedes lo disfruten leyéndolo.**

 **La verdad es que al principio, este fic iba a estar a basado en los 7 Pecados capitales, siendo cada uno de los capítulos escrito sobre la base de un pecado, pero finalmente decidí que lo mejor era nombrarlo como a una sensación asociada a un ingrediente, porque venía más con el tema de la serie. Claro, que mantuve mi idea en general y cada sensación estará inspirada en algún pecado, en este caso, será _el Orgullo de Erina,_ al no querer reconocer lo que ya todos notaron: que está loquita por Yukihira. **

**A mí me pareció un objetivo logrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, un review para saber qué les pareció.**


	2. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece

 **Género:** El-mero-pensamiento-no-es-constitutivo-de-delito

 **Pecado Inspirador:** Lujuria

 **Advertencia:** Me tomo la libertad de aclarar que, en esta colección, los OS no tiene correlación el uno con el otro, ya que el criterio para escribirlos es otro (una emoción asociada a un alimento). Otro tema distinto es que yo los haya querido publicar en este orden porque así se ven más bonitos o armónicos. No obstante, el lector es libre de asociar los cortos como él quiera.

* * *

Su olor a café y chocolate

.

 _Mírala, Soma, ¿qué te parece? Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, que ya por ti solo, lo eres bastante. ¡Solamente mírala! ¿No te parece bella?_

 _¿No te has fijado en sus ojos? Sí que lo has hecho, compañero, porque te has visto reflejado en ellos. Te miran a menudo; con ansias, y te mueres de ganas de_ saciarlas, _pero no lo hacer; ella es demasiado inalcanzable._

 _O eso es lo que ella quiere creer, porque es orgullosa. Lo sabes, ¿no? Te quedó claro desde el día del examen de ingreso, en que casi de deshizo frente a ti después de haber probado tu comida, y aun así se reusó a aceptar que le gustó. ¡Oh, verla_ derritiéndose _de placer por_ tu causa _es un triunfo personal! ¿No es así? No te atrevas a negarlo, no sirve de nada._

 _Y poco te importa que ella se dedique a despreciarte. Muy por el contrario,_ eso te encanta. _Jamás te han satisfecho las victorias fáciles, las carreras de largo aliento son lo tuyo. ¡Pero vaya que te lo tomaste al pie de la letra! Porque Nakiri Erina definitivamente es un hueso duro de roer; más bien, será una competencia casi tan ardua como las que tienes contra tu viejo. Pero eso solo lo hará_ más delicioso _al final._

 _¿Qué es eso, Soma? Sí, eso que viene ahí. ¡Pero mira nada más! Qué bien. Es ella, muchacho. ¿No querías verla? Pues ahí está. Ahora anda, ve y salúdala. ¡Vamos! ¿No eres un hombre, acaso? ¡Eso es!_

 _El color sube a sus mejillas cuando la saludas y no puedes evitar pensar que el rosa jamás se ha visto mejor que en ese precioso instante, y secretamente te regocijas al saber que eres capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la pulcra e imperturbable décimo asiento de la élite de la escuela._

 _Ella se pone a la defensiva, ¡y vaya que lo hizo a tiempo! No sabe lo cerca que estuviste de abalanzarte sobre ella después de percibir el aroma a café y chocolate que desprende de su ropa: acaba de salir de la clase de repostería que comparte con Arato Hisako. ¡No digas que no!_ Se te hace agua la boca.

 _Oyes que ella te habla sin parar, pero no estás escuchando realmente lo que dice; le has perdido el hilo hace un rato. Solo sabes que es una larga perorata sobre lo patético que eres. Pero a ti nadie te saca de la cabeza que en realidad se siente amenazada por ti. Y con motivo. Porque desde el día uno te has dedicado a superar cada reto en que ella ha estado ahí para verte morder el polvo. Solo para darte tu merecido._

 _Pero en lo único que puedes pensar es en lo suaves y apetitosos que se ven sus labios cada vez que los humedece con su lengua antes de seguir hablando._

 _Una idea pasa por tu cabeza en ese preciso instante y sonríes ante tu propia ocurrencia. ¡Y vaya idea que has tenido, muchacho! Anda, vamos._

 _Trazas los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo tu travesura en tu cabeza llena de calamares y sabes que estás listo para ponerla en marcha._

 _Con una sola palabra llamas la atención de la_ Diosa _que tienes en frente, quien detiene su discurso para voltearse hacia ti con una obediencia que te complace en lo más profundo. Todo va a_ pedir de boca.

 _Entonces, cuando la tienes justo en frente, la tomas del brazo, para asegurarte de no dejarla huir y estampas tu boca contra la de ella,_ devorando _sus labios con la ansiedad propia de un muerto de hambre, pero degustándolo como a la pieza más fina de pastelería que has visto en tu vida._

 _Solo cuando sientes que valdría absolutamente la pena morir por la falta de oxígeno –o asesinado por ella, da igual; no es que te importa después de esto- si tienes su delicioso sabor revoloteando por la lengua, se separan._

 _Y mientras ella se ha quedado sin habla por la indignación o la vergüenza –quién sabe, tampoco le das mucha importancia a estas alturas-, tú sientes que has vuelto a ganarle._

 _Y sonríes._

 _._

* * *

 **Quiero decir que, realmente, amé escribir este OS, es decir, estamos hablando de la consciencia de Soma, que es protagonista (por eso las itálicas), que vendría a ser una fotografía de lo que Soma realmente está sintiendo en ese momento. Yo, en lo personal, me reí mucho al escribirlo, es decir, es un loquillo. La segunda persona me pareció, por lo demás, un acierto y la situación, cómica.**

 **Agradezco mucho los reviews hasta el momento, han sido un encanto conmigo.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les pareció este OS; es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Revisado: 7 de febrero del 2017**


	3. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece

G **énero:** Tensión-sexual-cuasi-resuelta

 **Pecado Inspirador:** Pereza

* * *

Su piel con toques de canela

.

Para los ojos del mundo, entre Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina solo había una relación de rivalidad; nada más allá de lo profesional. O eso es lo que ellos se empeñaban en aparentar.

Porque cualquiera que los haya visto en la escuela –o fuera de ella- estaría capacitado para decir que entre ellos existía una extraña tensión sin resolver que cargaba el ambiente que los rodeaba cuando ambos estaban en el mismo metro cuadrado.

Para los más cercanos, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos recapacitara.

Sin embargo, lejos de la vista de la gente, fuera del alcance de todos, dicha tensión no existía en lo absoluto. Cuando estaban ellos solos, en la intimidad que les proporcionaba su dormitorio en _La Estrella Polar_ , ambos podrían ser ellos mismos, y dejarse llevar por la emoción de estar en los brazos del otro y la sensación de no necesitar nada más.

A solas, ella no tenía que aparentar que Yukihira le molestaba, no debía obligarse a sí misma a fruncir el ceño ni a morderse la lengua para evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios cada vez que él aparecía. Así como él ya no debía fingir que esa despampanante chica no le provocaba nada, y que no la deseaba en todo su máximo esplendor, que no le divertía meterse con ella solo porque le encantaba la forma graciosa en que sus ojos se entornaban y arrugaba la nariz, intentando verse ofendida.

Pero él podía leerla como a un libro abierto, podía ver a través de ella, de sus pantallas, de sus tretas. Nada de lo que Erina hiciera ante los ojos del mundo, para guardar las apariencias, se comparaba, en lo más mínimo, con lo que hacía en la cama.

Soma respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara, quitándose todo rastro de sueño que pudiera quedar en él. Pero lejos de levantarse, su intención era quedarse en la cama y disfrutar de la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la chica a su lado.

Apoyada sobre él, con las manos puestas sobre su pecho desnudo, dormía Nakiri Erina, cuyo largo pelo cobrizo se esparcía con libertad sobre su espalda y el colchón individual donde ambos habían dormido la noche anterior, dándole un aire menos estricto que el que mantenía a diario. Soma movió los dedos del brazo que usaba para acunarla y servirle de abrigo sobre su cintura, como besando con sus yemas la suave piel que parecía estar endulzada con canela. ¿De qué otra forma podía tener ese efecto en él cuando la besaba?

Era la sensación más relajante y ligera del mundo.

─¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?─oyó la voz adormilada de Erina, pero lejos de ser una reprimenda, a él se le antojó más bien como una provocación. Él lo sabía.

─Verás, _Nakiri_ ─ respondió él, sonriéndole─, estaba pensando seriamente si debía levantarme y preparar el desayuno o quedarme aquí y fingir que aún estoy soñando. ¿Qué opinas?

─Eso depende de lo que hayas estado soñando─ respondió simplemente, aún apoyada sobre su pecho esculpido─. Pero ya se ha hecho de día, dudo que puedas volver a dormir.

─Bueno, si es por eso, puedo solucionarlo─ y de un salto, se levantó de la cama y Erina enrojeció al verle los músculos de la espalda. Soma, por otro lado, se dirigió a la ventana y con un solo movimiento con las manos, cerró las cortinas, dejando la habitación nuevamente en penumbras─ ¿Ves? Aún es de noche.

Erina sonrió y Soma volvió rápidamente a la cama junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de volver a dormir, pero no desperdiciarían esos valiosos minutos para estar juntos antes de que los chicos se preguntaran por ellos y debieran volver a fingir que eran dos desconocidos que no tenían otra relación más que la de una ligera rivalidad y unos toques de canela.

.

* * *

 **Ay, ciertamente, este es uno de mis favoritos. Eso sí, demoré mucho en escribirlo, me dí muchísimas vueltas (sobre todo en los primeros párrafos) antes de quedar realmente satisfecha.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mí, enserio que me gustó. Lo encontré taan romántico. Yo tengo la convicción de que una pareja solo puede ser ella misma en la doble connotación de la palabra, sino que en su sentido más denotativo: cama como sustantivo. Ahí, ellos son tal cual son. Y me encanta.**

 **La verdad es que lamento la falta de reviews respecto del último OS, no sé a qué se debe. Quizás no era tan bueno como yo pensé, o quizás es tan solo una mala época. No sé. Espero que pueda revertirse de alguna manera. Muchas gracias.**


	4. Codicia

**Disclaimer:** _Shokugeki no Soma_ no me pertenece.

 **Género:** Admitirlo es el primer paso.

 **Pecado:** Codicia

* * *

Como Galletas de Jengibre

.

Erina aún recuerda aquella ocasión en que, en plena Selección de Otoño, Yukihira Soma se abatió en un shokugeki con el chico ése -¿cómo era que se llamaba?- que le había ganado a Takumi Aldini en su propia especialidad, después de lo cual, él se lo había tomado como algo personal. Es decir, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Ella estuvo ahí, esperando a que fallara –no porque ella misma se encargó de probar su estofado, ¡para nada!-. Además, su victoria había sido tan espectacular que era difícil no recordarlo. _Todos lo hacían._

Ese día lo había estado observando fijamente y no podía evitar notar –y sentirse terriblemente irritada por eso- que el chico pelirrojo se veía imperturbablemente tranquilo. Parecía como si estuviera cocinando para sus compañeros del dormitorio un domingo por la tarde, como si nada en ese mundo estuviera en peligro. Como si su propia expulsión o su futuro como chef no estuviera en juego.

Y así, tan imperturbable como jugó, ganó. Pudo permanecer en la escuela, volvería a cocinar, su orgullo quedaría intacto –o más bien, aumentaría un par de rayas-, y de paso, devolvió los cien utensilios perdidos a manos de Subaru Mimasaka en Shokugekis –ah, sí, así era que se llamaba-.

Yukihira Soma siempre parecía relajado; cuando lo evaluó por primera vez en su examen de ingreso a Totsuki, en ése instante, e incluso ahora, que tiene a una chica ruborizada frente a él, que juega con sus manos en un claro signo de nerviosismo, mientras mira él algún punto indefinido en el piso.

Erina los mira de lejos, escondiéndose detrás de una esquina para no ser vista. No es que quisiera espiarles, al contrario, no le gusta, en absoluto, tener que escabullirse como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, no lo habría tolerado, y francamente, le habría importado un reverendo bledo de quién se tratase.

Pero esta ocasión es ciertamente diferente: _esto_ , reconoce ella, _es una declaración._ Y hay _algo_ que le impide salir pitando de ahí de una buena vez –y no, no se debe a que es Yukihira-kun el que está ahí, a un par de metros de donde está ella, con una bolsita de galletas de jengibre en una de sus manos, ¡para nada!-.

Pero Yukihira mantiene una expresión compuesta, como si frente a él no estuviera sucediendo nada realmente novedoso, nada por lo que necesitara sentirse nervioso, mientras que a tan solo medio metro de él hay una chica que le está diciendo… lo que sea que las chicas digan a los chicos cuando se les confiesan –que ella solo sabe por los mangas y no porque ella lo haya imaginado alguna vez-. Pero él, nada, ¡nada de nada! ¿Es que ese chico no tiene sangre corriéndole por las venas?

Entonces él reacciona: su impasible rostro de transforma en una especie de sonrisa que a ella, desde lo lejos, alcanza a percibir como forzada. Extiende el envoltorio de tela a la chica, quien lo coge lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, hace una reverencia, y se marcha con paso presuroso. Solo cuando se ha quedado solo, se da el lujo de relajar los hombros –Erina no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía tensos hasta ese momento-, y suspira larga y sonoramente.

Nakiri no sabe exactamente cómo denominar a la sensación que la embarga de pies a cabeza: se siente irritada y molesta, aliviada y tranquila, confundida, todo en igual medida y al mismo tiempo. Y pronto, todo eso se multiplica y se transforma en vergüenza cuando tiene al protagonista de la escena que acaba de ver, frente a sus narices, mirándola como si acabara de encontrarse con un niño perdido.

Ella palidece.

—Oh, _Nakiri,_ ¡qué sorpresa verte!— le saluda tan casual como siempre, pero luego parece darse cuenta de algo—: pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nakiri enrojece de golpe y se siente torpe, como si intentara esconder el resultado de una travesura que ya ha sido descubierta.

─N-no estaba espiando, si es lo que piensas. Y-yo solo pasaba por aquí y…─comienza a excusarse torpemente.

—Oh, ¿nos viste?— la expresión y el tono entusiasta y relajado que Soma ha tenido hasta el momento desaparece poco a poco, transformándose en una mueca nerviosa, como si se avergonzara de algo.

Erina no responde. No verbalmente, al menos. Pero para Soma no son necesarias las palabras; él conoce al dedillo todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Y ése que ha puesto justo ahora es un indicativo claro de que ha dado justo en el clavo.

—No debes sentirte molesta, ¿sabes?— le afirma mientras toma su mano izquierda con la suya propia derecha y entrelaza sus dedos, alzando el resultado a la altura de su rostro, para que sus ojos violáceos pudieran verlo—. Para mí solo hay una chica, y ella me mataría si comiera las galletas de otra; tiene un carácter bastante difícil-

Un golpe leve con el codo en el estómago y una mirada de advertencia lo hacen callar.

—Hump. Más te vale.

Luego él sonríe y con un gesto rápido, besa el dorso de la mano que ha capturado con sus dedos, y se dispone a acompañar a su cuasi-novia a su siguiente clase.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Jueves 22 de marzo de 2018**


	5. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** _Shokugeki no Soma_ no me pertenece.

 **Género:** La curiosidad mató al gato.

 **Pecado:** Envidia

* * *

Con gusto a agua salada

.

Tadakoro Megumi siempre ha sido una chica dulce y atenta; para ella sería biológicamente imposible no reaccionar de la forma en que es más útil a los demás, y en su diccionario no existe la palabra _no._

Así es ella, simplemente servicial.

Además, ella misma ha sido ayudada y salvada una infinidad de veces por la misma persona, entonces siente que sencillamente es demasiado para ella; su gratitud no cabe dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, y le devuelve el favor al universo siendo extremadamente amable con todos. Así, ella siente que las cosas están en equilibrio nuevamente y que las bendiciones no solo se han quedado de su lado de la balanza.

Es por eso que cuando esa noche, cuando oye sonidos fuera del edificio del dormitorio y resultan ser nada menos que Nakiri Erina y compañía, con evidentes señales de tener serios problemas entre manos, no lo piensa dos veces antes de hacerlos entrar. Porque fueran quienes fuesen, no podía dejarlos ahí, bajo la lluvia incesante e inclemente.

Cuando Arato Hisako, quien parecía excesivamente alterada esa noche en comparación al cabizbajo rostro de la cobriza, les puso al tanto de lo sucedido, a ella le pareció que lo mejor sería que ésta última se quedase allí, al igual que el resto. Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera Soma-kun, quien llegó al rato después con un aire de sospecha que al parecer solo Megumi percibió.

La misma razón tuvo su subconsciente cuando, varias noches después de que Nakiri-san comenzara a vivir ahí, luego de volver de la cocina por un vaso de leche y ve la puerta de su habitación apenas entrecerrada, se acerca, curiosa, y con toda la disposición de convertir su pequeño cuerpo en un hombro contenedor. De la ranura de la puerta se escapaba un débil haz de luz, que probablemente provendría de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Lo último, lo que ella temía; un sollozo silencioso que pertenecía claramente a la décimo asiento de la élite.

 _¡Pobre Nakiri-san!_ Debía estar pasando por momentos muy difíciles. No le sorprendería para nada que la entereza con la que soportaba el escrutinio de la gente se desvaneciera por las noches. Tal vez no eran las más cercanas, y quizás ella preferiría que Arato-san fuera la que la hubiese oído, pero dadas las circunstancias, Megumi podría ser un reemplazo por lo menos aceptable.

Pero en lugar de ir y abrir la puerta con un leve toque, como lo habría hecho cualquiera, algo en su interior le previno de hacerlo, y en vez de eso, la separó solo un poco más de lo que ya está para asomarse al interior. Entonces sintió que dejaba de respirar.

Efectivamente, Nakiri sollozaba con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, y la luz de la luna irrumpía en la habitación a través de la ventana en la pared opuesta a la puerta, y las cortinas se mecían con ayuda de la brisa de esa medianoche. Pero fue la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Erina en un constante y repetitivo movimiento y la que sostenía su hombro, la que le quitó el aliento por completo.

Soma-kun mantenía sus ojos dorados fijos en la mollera de la cabeza cobriza, como si estuviera contando uno a uno sus cabellos. Estaba sentado a su lado sobre la cama, prestándole el consuelo que durante el día se negaba a recibir por innecesario. El perfecto cuerpo de la chica se estremecía en pequeños temblores cada ciertos segundos y el pelirrojo intentaba amainar su congoja con suaves caricias sobre la cabeza.

De pronto, la habitación comenzó a oler a agua salada, y por un momento, llegó a pensar que se debía a las lágrimas de Erina, antes de darse cuenta que de su propio rostro escurrían ríos de ellas.

Se limpió el rostro con premura y cogió el vaso de leche que había sido olvidado a un lado, producto de es hipnótica escena: debía irse de ahí de inmediato, antes que la descubriera. No quería que la tomaran por entrometida, después de todo.

Volvió a juntar la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y cuando se sintió segura de que su incursión nocturna no había dejado huellas ni testigos, a salvo en la seguridad de su propia habitación, rompió a llorar, convencida de haber perdido a manos de su propia amabilidad.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Viernes 23 de marzo de 2018**


	6. Gula

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece.

 **Género:** Tensión-definitivamente-no-resuelta

 **Pecado inspirador:** Gula

* * *

Sus labios como crema de leche

.

Para Erina, que siempre había tenido quién le facilitara las cosas, no era fácil realizar las tareas del día a día ahora que ya no tenía quién hiciera las cosas por ella. Más aún, el hecho de tener que compartir los espacios con tanta gente, era, por lo demás, una situación poco convencional.

Pero por muy extraño que pareciese, no todo era tan malo; las chicas eran divertidas y le ayudaban mucho cuando Hisako no estaba ahí –como a utilizar la lavadora, por ejemplo-. Los chicos eran gentiles y amables, y la trataban como a una princesa, lo que en el fondo le halagaba, viniendo de unos plebeyos.

La única cosa que Erina sí podía hacer por sí sola aun cuando estaba en su mansión con todo el personal que la atendía día y noche en cada uno de los más mínimos aspectos era cocinar. A ella no le gustaba cocinar. No es que lo odiara, pero era el recordatorio constante del trauma que infundió su padre en ella durante su infancia.

Pero algo la estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer.

Es por eso que esa noche, mientras Fumio-san no estaba por ahí, y nadie andaba deambulando por los pasillos, aprovechó de satisfacer su antojo por preparar algo delicioso en agradecimiento a la amabilidad de todos los residentes –o quizás por ninguna razón en particular; quizás sólo para que lo disfrutaran-.

El solo pensamiento de estar preparando algo únicamente para unos comensales de bajo perfil en lugar de hacerlo para algún empresario o entidad gastronómica le pareció realmente extraño. Y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que, lejos, prefería la primera opción. Esos chicos eran realmente muy extraños; eran irreverentes e insolentes, pero amables y muy cálidos. Todo a su alrededor eran sonrisas, y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Sonrió para ella misma, sabiendo que nadie la vería hacerlo. Levantó la manga con la que repasaba los últimos detalles al pastel. La crema relucía blanca y esponjosa como una nube y ésta cubría la pieza de elegante pastelería de forma íntegra y refinada.

Estaba bellísima y seguramente sabría tan bien como se veía.

─ ¿Nakiri, eres tú?─ preguntó una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas. Ella levantó la vista de su cremosa creación, sorprendida y aterrada por partes iguales─ ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Por un instante, deseó con todas su fuerzas que aquella voz no le perteneciera a la persona en que ella estaba pensando, pero los desechó de inmediato debido a la contundencia de los hechos.

─ Yu-Yukihira-kun, yo…─ se volteó de golpe y apretó la manga en sus manos, haciendo que parte del contenido le salpicara en la cara. Titubeó, no sabiendo exactamente qué decirle.

─ ¿Haces un pastel?─ exclamó de pronto demasiado despierto para su gusto.

Se acercó a ella para ver de cerca la obra de arte hecha con bizcocho y crema que la chica tenía sobre el mesón de la cocina, con todas las intenciones de darle un buen mordisco. Erina se interpuso entre él y su pastel. Había dejado la manga a un lado y tenía puestas las manos en jarra en sus caderas en un claro indicio de que no lo dejaría pasar.

No es que Soma tuviera especialmente prohibido tocar el pastel en primer lugar, es decir, era para _todos_ los miembros del dormitorio y eso incluía al pelirrojo –quien se había portado especialmente bien con ella, cabía mencionar-. Pero por alguna razón que ella no alcanzaba a definir en ese momento, el hecho de que fuera él el primero en probarlo, le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, y el que estuvieran a solas no mejoraba la situación en absoluto.

Solo entonces la amplia sonrisa afable y floja que tenía el chico producto del sueño interrumpido, se transformó en una mueca extraña y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron con picardía de tal forma que casi tuvo que retroceder.

Casi.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema, Nakiri?─ comenzó a acercarse con paso lento, y entonces ella sí habría retrocedido de no ser porque el mesón estaba justo detrás de ella─ ¿Es para alguien en especial?

Él se le plantó de frente y se inclinó sobre ella tal cual como el primer día. Apoyó su mano, extendiendo sus largos dedos sobre el mesón y le miró fijamente, acorralándola contra el mueble.

─ Hump, ¿y qué si…?

Tenía la frase entera formulada en su fuero interno. E iba a contestarle, de veras que sí. Y lo habría hecho de no haberse visto –impactantemente- interrumpida por el dedo de la mano contraria del chico, la que no tenía puesta de lleno en la mesa, que se arrastró ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios, sacando un pequeño rastro de esa suave y cremosa sustancia con la que cubrió el pastel y llevársela directamente a la boca.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y aguantó la respiración.

─ ¿Sabes, Nakiri…?─ le dijo después de lo que se le antojó una eternidad des estar saboreando. Alejó el rostro del de ella y le sonrió de forma extraña, que a ella le robó el aliento─ Para quien sea que fuera ese pastel, no le sabrá tan bien como a mí─ y cogiendo un vaso de agua, se marchó de la cocina.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno, lamento la demora, pero el mes pasado me vi interrumpida por una serie de eventos ineludibles, valga decir, el término del semestre y un par de proyectitos de otro fandome (y también de éste, que, definitivamente quiero seguir participando del éste).**

 **Pero no me he olvidado de esta colección, para nada. Porque aquí está ésta, la _Gula._ ¿Y qué les preció? A mí me encantó, es decir, qué tensión entre ellos, qué atrevimiento de él, y por supuesto ella, tan tsundere, Dióh mío. Soma tenía que quedarse con la última palabra, ¿no? Muy Soma. **

**¿Les gustó?**


	7. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece.

 **Género:** Explosión-de emociones-mal-contenidas

 **Pecado inspirador:** Ira

* * *

Picor en la lengua

.

Soma no es del tipo de personas que se deje intimidar por la complejidad de los estímulos externos. Muy por el contrario, cualquiera diría que no importaba qué tan tensa o difícil fuera la situación, él siempre sonreía.

Esa, precisamente, era la actitud que lo llevaba a pararse frente a personajes como Nakiri Erina y hablarle como si _realmente_ ella fuese una chica normal, o plantarles cara a tipos como Kurokiba o Hayama, sin siquiera pestañear de miedo, e incluso desafiar a cualquiera de los diez asientos de la élite, como si eso no fuera a comprometer su expulsión.

El semblante de Yukihira siempre es estable y tranquila, y siempre -¡siempre!- trae una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, como si permanentemente estuviera recordando alguna broma que le hacía gracia. Y para muchos, ésa es una clara señal de una potencial psicopatía. Claro, que también podría ser simplemente idiotez, quién sabe. ¿Qué tipo de persona buena y sana haría un acto suicida como ese y seguiría con una sonrisa como si nada? Lo de él era cosa grave, sin lugar a dudas.

Incluso para Megumi ésa era una realidad difícil de asimilar. Ella misma se sentía sorprendida de la capacidad que tenía Soma-kun de meterse en problemas en tiempo record y salir siempre -¡siempre!- airoso, lo que hacía que su resplandeciente sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. Solo en algunas limitadas ocasiones ella lo había visto perder la calma que lo caracterizaba y colocar una mueca que le helaba la sangre de solo recordarla. Verlo así le provocaba escalofríos, ya que por lo general, su buen carácter era tan estable e imperturbable que en muchas ocasiones se llegó a cuestionar sobre los métodos de crianza de Joichiro-san para con su hijo.

Para todos, las emociones de Soma parecían estar siempre bajo control.

O al menos eso le parecía a Erina, quien siempre había creído que la irritante sonrisa del perlirrojo se debía a una total y completa falta de interés, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio perder los estribos.

La cena de celebración por la gran hazaña de Yukihira al ganar la competencia que salvaría al dormitorio de la disolución, se había visto –groseramente- interrumpida por la inesperada y –completamente inoportuna- visita del nuevo director de la academia, Nakiri Azami. La dramática salida del hombre, provocada por el mismo que le abrió la puerta –y a partir de ese momento, doblemente homenajeado-; Soma, fue celebrada con miradas y sonrisas de alivio, y una que otra risa triunfal, fue el motivo para que la fiesta prosiguiera con más ganas que en un inicio.

Soma estaba ahí, por supuesto, sonriendo extrañamente, mientras Yoshino le contaba con pelos y señales lo ocurrido en el edificio mientras él no estaba. Por cómo se veía de lejos, la chica parecía estarle relatando los hechos de una épica combinación entre la Guerra de Troya y la _Guerra de las Galaxias,_ ya que hacía ademanes y mohines con las manos, acompañados de sonidos como si tuviera algún tipo de espada- _cortaloquesea,_ para darle más emoción al asunto.

Y de haberle estado prestando atención, lo más seguro es que se hubiese impresionado por la valentía de sus compañeros. Pero no, ya que él mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del universo, con un vaso de refresco en una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su _bluejean_. Sonreía a ratos, fingiendo que lo que Yuuki le decía le hacía gracia, pero en realidad su mente no podía estar más lejos de ahí en ese momento.

Erina lo vio huir hacia la cocina después de un rato, dejando a Yoshino con una mueca extraña en el rostro. La chica lo siguió en un arranque de curiosidad que no reconoció en ella misma. Lo vio de espaldas, inclinado sobre el mesón grande de la cocina con ambas manos extendidas y los hombros alzados; sus omóplatos se veían perfectamente a través de su camiseta.

Entonces lo inesperado: lo vio alzar un puño y volver a bajarlo con fuerza y estamparlo contra la superficie, provocando un sonido estridente y metálico que a Erina le hizo dejar salir una exclamación y posteriormente llevarse las manos a la boca para ocultarlo.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, sorprendido de verse en compañía de alguien cuando se creía solo hace tan solo un segundo. Sus ojos dorados se ensancharon cuando la vieron junto a la puerta. Precisamente a ella.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Durado contra violeta. Como muchas otras veces había pasado. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora no había rivalidad ni desafío. Solo había una extraña sensación que ninguno de los dos supo nombrar.

Entonces él frunció el ceño de pronto y se acercó a ella, sobresaltándola. Se paró frente a Erina y la tomó por los hombros. Sintió que podría perderse en sus ojos dorados.

─Óyeme, Nakiri─ le dijo fuerte y claro, con voz grave─, y créeme cuando te digo que no voy a permitir, _bajo ninguna circunstancia_ , que ese tipo te ponga un solo dedo encima, ¿correcto?

La intensidad de su mirada, de sus palabras y de su voz la hipnotizó. Solo entonces, Erina pensó que, tal vez, Yukihira Soma no era tan vacío y desinteresado como ella creía en un principio, al contrario; no pudo evitar pensar que él realmente se había comprometido con ella.

Y se sintió feliz.

.

* * *

 **Y, bueno, fin.**

 **Quiero decir que esta colección me trajo muchas alegrías. Me gustó mucho escribir todos y cada uno de estos cortos, siendo éste, curiosamente, el que más me gustó. Tuve que hacerlo y re hacerlo muchas veces desde cero, hasta el punto que el borrador anterior al que usé para escribir este pecado era absoluta y completamente diferente a este, tanto en la situación como en el contexto, como en la narración misma.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que, a lo largo de la publicación de esta colección se tomaron la molestia de irme dejando reviews; son lo mejor. Me han hecho muy feliz. Y espero, sinceramente, poder volver a hacerme parte del fandom próximamente con una nueva historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
